


Besotted

by honeyblood17



Category: MNL48
Genre: AbYz - Freeform, Alpha-Omega Ship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood17/pseuds/honeyblood17
Summary: It's Yzabel's first night out.
Relationships: AbYz
Kudos: 5





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT LET YZABEL OR ABELAINE SEE THIS

“Today is her official first day!”

Yzabel wanted to run away hearing Rans answer that when the bouncer stopped her, asking if she's a member of the exclusive club they were about to enter.

“She’s 21 today and she will be celebrating here!” Belle shared unnecessarily to the bouncer. “Show her your ID, Yz,”

Trying to hide her face in embarrassment, she presented her ID showing her birthday. The bouncer shrugged and moved the lame obstruction to let them in.

“Okay,” the bouncer said mechanically, “Regular booths for four new patrons,” he said holding his earpiece.

“Let’s go!” Sheki said and she felt the girl pull her arm, dragging her into the entrance.

“So what do you want to do first?” 

“What drink do you wanna try first?” 

“We better drink first!”

Yzabel looked at Sheki, Belle and Rans who said that as soon as they sat on an open booth.  _ Is this what peer pressure feels like?  _ she asked herself as she looked at her friends.

All her school life, she had always been the  _ mom  _ friend. She’s not exactly sure how and why that always happened but when she transferred to Sycamore Academy, things had been different. She fell into this crowd and was now declared as their  _ baby  _ . She tried to defend that she is older than Rans but instantly debunked when Rans listed her “life experiences”. Night outs, drinking, out of town trips, etc.

“ _ Um,  _ let’s order drinks?”

Though feeling unsure, the proud smiles they gave her made her smile, too.

Yzabel is feeling a bit tipsy as she made her way out of the bathroom for the third time for the last hour.  _ Alcoholic drinks make your bladder full  _ , she woozily noted to herself.

“ _ Oof,  _ ” she heard as she bumped into someone. “Hey, careful there, girlie,” she looked up and saw the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on.  _ She looks familiar,  _ she hazily thought as she continued to stare. “Hey, are you okay?”

That’s when she realized she hasn’t said anything at all, “Y-yeah, I’m okay. Just a little dizzy,”

The woman blinked and a brush of worry passed her face, “Do you wanna sit down?” she asked. “My booth is just here,” the woman motioned to the door a few steps away from there. Yzabel looked passed the woman to their open empty booth across the hall. Suddenly she felt tired and somehow believed it was too long to walk there, so she nodded.

When they entered the private booth, she was surprised to see an empty room. The absence of things other than one shoulder bag made her ask, “You got a booth for yourself? Don’t you have friends?” as she pulled off her blazer and placed it behind the couch, not realizing how rude that sounded.

The woman chuckled, “Bold of you to assume I have friends,” the woman said with a smirk.

Confused and dizzy, Yzabel tilted her head, “You’re too pretty not to have friends,” she said with a pout. “I’ll be your friend,” she offered.

A full look of amusement is now present on the woman’s face, “You’re cute,”

She shook her head, “No,” she said, still pouting, “I’m Yzabel.” she added, “..with a Y and a Z,” she said as an afterthought.

A musical laugh was heard from the pretty lady. “Cute,” she heard the woman say, “Hi, Yzabel, nice to meet you, I’m Abby,” she said as she took a glass of water on the table, “Here drink this,”

Two glasses of water later, Yzabel felt her head a little clearer as the impact of her unfiltered behavior started to sink in.

“ _ Um,  _ I think I should go.” she started to say, taking her blazer from the couch, “My friends are probably looking for me,” she added, and it might be the alcohol in her system but she thought a fraction of regret flashed through Abby’s face.

Nevertheless, Abby shrugged with a dazzling smile and nodded her head.

Yzabel is sitting on their booth but she’s still thinking of the girl she met earlier. That Abby girl looks familiar, she must’ve seen her somewhere but she still can’t put her finger on it.

“Hey, stop sitting and start dancing!” Belle suddenly said, pulling her off the booth.

When she came back earlier, she sobered up a bit and recalling how embarrassing her behavior earlier, she decided not to drink anymore.

“If you’re not drinking, at least get tipsy,” Sheki said, putting a glass in front of her, “Here, a lady’s drink. It’s not a hard drink so you won’t get drunk,”

“Try it, it’s fruity,” Rans said with a smile.

_ Here it is again, the peer pressure,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Oh, frack it,  _ she thought as she grabbed the tall glass and tasted the fruity flavor Rans is talking about. 

“I like this better,” she decided.

Though the lady’s drink tasted better than the hard drinks, after downing a few glasses, Yzabel learned that lady’s drink still makes her bladder full. So a few minutes later, she was walking her way to the bathroom again. 

She was in front of the mirror and tidying up her appearance when she decided that she was once again tipsy and is not sober anymore. She knew this because she felt like everything is spinning and she felt like laughing so loud just for no reason.

Her inhibitions were nowhere to be found as she went back to their booth to play the game her friends were preparing before she excused herself earlier.

Gulping her 5th shot at this seating, Yzabel yelled, “Whooo!” as she turned to Sheki who still had 2 shots left and the girl looks ready to throw up, “I won!” she declared proudly.

She learned today that she has a higher tolerance for alcohol compared to her seasoned drinker friends. She just beat Sheki on the 5-shot challenge and she’s very proud.

Rans, clapped her hand twice, “That’s enough, we all should go home now,”

Her eyes turned to Belle who she was hoping to decline the offer, “Yeah,” the girl said, looking at her phone, “Already texted Ecka to pick us up,” the girl said, pertaining to her girlfriend.

“Whaaat?” she whined, an overwhelming feeling of tantrums engulfed her. At the back of her head, she knew she was being childish and difficult but she still wanted to stay. “Whyyyyy?” she asked, dragging her syllable.

She heard her two friends’ chuckle, “Yz, you’re drunk,” Belle stated simply.

“Noooooo,” she answered, “I’m not drunk!”

“Fine, you’re not drunk,” Rans started to say, “..but Sheki is,” she added motioning to their almost passed out friend, “So can we  _ please  _ take her home?”

“Can’t we stay a little longer?” she pouted.

A look of amusement was dancing on her friends’ face.

“Well, I just texted Ecka, so maybe we still have a few more minutes before she arrives,” Belle said. She had a feeling like her friend was making fun of her.

“Fine, I’ll be on the dance floor until Ecka arrives,” she declared, standing up.

“Be quick, Yz!”

She waved, feeling a bit annoyed with her killjoy friends.  _ Man, this is liberating,  _ she thought as she moved her body to the music.

The music wasn’t even slowing down when she felt someone dance behind her, she turned to see a guy smiling at her. She decided that he looks decent, so she turned her body towards him and allowed herself to dance with him but she saw to it that she put distance between them.

The guy started to move his head towards her ear and she heard him say, “Hey, I’m Migo,” Yzabel thought it was funny how he made his voice sound sexy so she chuckled. This seems to offend Migo because he is now frowning at her. “What the fuck is funny?”

There is still a remnant of her amusement when she looked at his fuming face—which again she thought made things funnier. “I’m sorry,” she said, not sounding a bit sorry. “But it’s a ‘no’ from me,”

“What did you just say?!” this time, this Migo guy looked highly offended and Yzabel knew at the back of her mind that she was in a dangerous situation—the guy looked well off and privileged—but the look on the guy’s face was really tickling her. It’s not her fault that he looks like a standard jerk and everything is really funny.

Adrenaline rushed through her seeing some other guys about to approach them—probably Migo’s lackeys—she laughed at how weird this situation is and felt like she was in a movie or something. She laughed before she started to sprint away, yelling, “I don’t swing that way,” she laughed some more thinking how weird that sounded and laughed even harder seeing the look on Migo’s face.

She was lucky the crowd was flowing her way, she easily walked passed some but the boys tailing her were not as lucky, she easily lost them. Looking back at the boys tempted to stick her tongue out, she was still running, loving the rush of adrenaline that she didn’t notice she was about to bump into someone.

The inertia was strong that both of them fell onto the floor.

“Ouch,” she heard the person underneath her said.

“I’m so—“ she started to say but then the person interrupted her.

“—Yzabel with a Y and a Z!” she looked up and was surprised to see the girl she met earlier, Abby with the most amused smile.

_ “Where is she?” _

Yzabel became alert hearing that from behind, and she noticed the confused look Abby gave her, “We have to hide,” she said seriously leaning her face (too) close. 

Abby was about to open her mouth when the younger girls’ eyes focused on something behind her.

_ “There she is!” _

The birthday girl turned around recognizing the guys chasing after her, struggling to get off the wild dancing crowd.

“What—“ Abby started to say but Yzabel grabbed her arm, pulling her to stand up.

“Come on!” she started to run towards the kind-of familiar hallway (still pulling the pretty girl) to the private booth.

When they stumbled into the booth, Abby turned to her, with confused face, “What,” she started, catching her breath, “What are you doing with Migo’s lackeys?”

Yzabel got her back on Abby as she was closing the door, the question made her turn to the girl quickly as she blinked, “Wait, you know those guys?”

Abby shook her head no before starting to say, “I don’t know  _ them,  _ but I know Migo,”

This made Yzabel look at Abby, then without a word moves her head closer, “You look really familiar,” she said.

Suddenly self-conscious, the older girl pulled her head away. “Well, I have one of those faces,” she responded, looking away.

Shaking her head, Yzabel pulled Abby’s shirt to make her look at her, “I think I would remember seeing a beautiful face like yours,”

This made Abby shake her head, “You’re a flatterer,” she said, “Let’s just drink, okay?”

An hour later, Yzabel and Abby downed two bottles of red wine, a bottle of champagne and a little over a dozen of random shots, lackey and friends forgotten.

“So, I think we drank too much together for you not to tell me why a pretty girl like you is drinking here alone?”

The older girl exhaled before grinning at her, “You’re a smooth talker aren’t you?”

This made her smile, “Is it working?”

Hearing this, Abby looked at her, slightly laughing, “Are you serious? Because I’m half drunk, you’re really pretty and I actually like you that I might flirt back,” 

Yzabel suddenly felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, “I wouldn’t mind that,” she said leaning closer to the other girl.

Abby smirked leaning her head closer, intending to tease the girl, but the other girl didn’t deter, Yzabel stood her ground and when she saw the younger girl looked down to her lips, leaning a little, Abby lost all her self control.

She leaned her head closer, meeting Yzabel’s fuller lips and hazily thought it tasted strawberries. They both pulled away, breathing heavily before looking at each other’s eyes and then came in for another kiss.

From the first kiss, Abby thought Yzabel’s lips felt a little dry so she hazily thought to quickly run her tongue over the slightly cracked lips but was surprised when the younger girl opened her mouth and gave her entrance.

She was even more surprised when the younger girl started sucking her tongue. The surprise was short-lived before Abby busied her hands exploring Yzabel’s skin.

Both girls were out of breath when the second kiss ended.

Then suddenly remembering something, Yzabel moved her head closer to Abby’s once more. “You really, really look familiar,” she said, “Are you a celebrity?”

With a slight blush (and a well-concealed panic), Abby smiled at her, “You know what, Yzabel with a Y and a Z, I think you’re drunk,”

Once upon a time, Yzabel thought drunk people are annoying for always saying they’re not drunk when they’re obviously are, but right now, she  _ knew  _ she was out of it because of the alcohol and still she shook her head no denying Abby’s accusation.

This, not surprisingly made her head spin some more and the next thing she felt was nausea. Although she had half a mind to turn away from Abby, another half of her mind was out of it that she turned her head to her lap and threw up there.

“Ugh,” she said, using her hand to wipe her mouth. “That’s disgusting,”

Abby chuckled, “You’re a mess,” she said as she turned to grab something from her bag.

Smelling the foul odor, Yzabel suddenly pulled off her blazer, “Ugh,” and now she’s pulling her blouse just as hastily.

When Abby turned to the girl, she almost jumped seeing the girl pulling off her blouse. “What are you doing, Yzabel?”

Said girl peeked at her through an eyelet on her blouse. “It’s smelly, I’m smelly,” she complained.

Abby can’t help but chuckle on how cute the girl in front of her is. Then the next thing she knew Yzabel is throwing up again, this time, some got on her. She wanted to complain but looking at how adorably drunk the younger girl is, she can only shake her head.

With the loud music and smelly vomit in the air, Abby was surprised seeing Yzabel suddenly sleeping. Looking at the awkward position with blouse halfway off, she shook her head once more.

“What do I do with this girl?” she wondered to herself, pulling off her blouse leaving the thin white undershirt on.

She didn’t want to just leave the girl in here but she’s also hesitating if she could bring her to her home. Unconsciously, she checked for the time. It was only past 12am. Maybe she can wait a little before waking up the girl.

She wasn’t sure what to do while waiting but suddenly the foul odor of vomit bothered her. Because of this, Abby decided to get some fresh clothes from her car.

Opening her car, she decided to pull some clothes for the drunken girl back at her booth. Since she only got some vomit on her jacket, she decided to just pull it off and put on another one before going back to the bar.

When she entered the bar again, armed with few clothes for Yzabel, she was greeted by her friend, Dana, who owns the bar. “Abelaine!”

Abby can immediately tell her friend was tipsy. “Dana,” she called. “Why’re you still here? ..and drunk? Are you okay?” 

Although Dana owns a bar, she rarely sees her friend get drunk. The bar practically runs itself and her friend is usually in a hurry to go home therefore this is a weird case.

“Drunk? I’m not drunk,”

Shaking her head, she immediately walked to her friend and guided her to sit on one of the empty open booths.

“Hey, did you and Jem have a fight?” she asked a bit worriedly.

Jem is Dana’s.. partner. They own this business and they’re in a complicated not-relationship.

Her question made Dana chuckle cynically, she motioned to one of her employees as she answered, “We’re fine,”

Unconvinced, Abby just looked at Dana dryly, “I know you like Jem, but sometimes, I want to bag that girl and throw her in a river,”

When Yzabel woke up in the quite-familiar room, she was alone. She roamed her eyes around the room, and saw a bag that was not hers and some other article of clothing, she was convinced that Abby just stepped out for a while.

She was about to change her sitting position when she noticed something across the table. Abby must’ve just stepped out since she left her phone in here. She reached for the phone just as the ringing stopped. Yzabel tilted her head seeing there are 37 missed calls from 4 different contacts.

Yzabel slid the lock screen and was surprised to know that it doesn’t have any security. Faintly guilty, she turned her head to the door objectively mortified with her own compulsion to tinker the older girl’s phone.

She tried to brush the guilt aside telling herself that she won’t be reading private messages, she only plans to see the girl’s gallery and some stuff. However, seeing one app she easily became distracted. She snickered to herself thinking of what little she knows about Abby and seeing a certain app on her phone.

She didn’t peg Abby to be a TikTok user. She snickered again as she opened up the app. She scrolled a few minutes before she itched to create one.

She had been recording for just a few seconds when she realized she doesn’t know how to use the app. She tried to edit it to make it cooler but damn, she still thought the video feels dorky.

Her finger was about to tap the delete video when she heard the door open and immediately tried to casually hide the phone.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” she looked up and saw Abby smiling, handing her a piece of clothing, “Ready to go home?”

Trying to brush off the slight guilt for snooping around, she smiled nodding her head, “Yes please,”

What Yzabel didn’t realize is she accidentally clicked the “post” button.

The next morning, Yzabel’s sleep was disrupted because of loud ringing of her phone. She tried to ignore it but as soon as it stopped ringing, it rang again.

She blindly looked for her phone and with eyes still closed, she answered the call.

“Yz! What the heck? Where are you?” it’s Rans.

She hummed sleepily, “Home,”

“How did you even—“ her friend cut herself, “Never mind that,” she vaguely pictured her friend shaking her head, “—what did you do last night?”

Then suddenly scenes from last night flashed in her mind’s eye and she felt embarrassed for more than half of those. “I—“ she started to say.

“—actually don’t answer that,” Rans cut her off again, “The whole country knows you’re with Abelaine Trinidad last night and more than half of it thinks you’ve had sex with her,”

“I was WHAT?!”

All of a sudden Abby’s smirk and smiles last night came to her.  _ How the heck did she not realize that ‘Abby’ is Abelaine Trinidad, the actress?!  _

Before she could arrange her thoughts, a knock from her apartment door came and she mechanically started walking to answer the door.

“A video of you, naked or topless—I think—was posted on her official TikTok account last night. It had been deleted but of course people have saved a copy of it,”

Hearing this, she facepalmed herself.  _ I should stay sober for the rest of my life. _

When she opened her apartment door, she was shocked seeing the people on the other side.

“Rans, I think I might have to call you back,” she said before abruptly ending the call.

Standing on her apartment door is an unfamiliar and pretty middle aged lady with none other than a guilty-looking Abelaine Trinidad behind her.

“Hi, Miss Divinagracia, I’m Kim Gonzales, Abelaine’s Manager, I think we need to talk,” 

She shifted her eyes to Abby who was giving her an apologetic look mouthing ‘I’m sorry’.

Yzabel had a feeling that her life would take a 180.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know. But that's the end.


End file.
